Święta
by nox92
Summary: Odgrzebałam z komputera. Stare opowiadanie, ale niewątpliwie dobre na poprawę humoru. Uwaga na stężenie cukru ;).


Zbliżał się czas świąt. W Hogwarcie panowało niezwykłe poruszenie. Uczniowie w radosnej atmosferze pakowali kufry, składali sobie pożegnalne życzenia i obserwowali z uniesieniem przygotowanie w szkole. Tylko jedna osoba nie dała się wciągnąć w tę atmosferę. Jej oczy przepełnione były smutkiem, a ona sama myślała, jakim cudem ludzie tak szybko zapominają.

Ostatnia bitwa miała miejsce niespełna pół roku temu i przerwała ich siódmy rok nauki. Prawie wszyscy pożegnali kogoś bliskiego. Hermiona ucierpiała podwójnie. Rok temu jej rodzice zostali porwani i po długich torturach zamordowani. Natomiast w bitwie zginął Ron, którego traktowała jak brata. Stosunki z Harrym się popsuły po tamtych wydarzeniach i tak o to znajdowała się tutaj. Smutna i opuszczona, niemająca swojego miejsca. Postanowiła wrócić do Hogwartu i skończyć go. Nie widziała dla siebie innych możliwości. Nauczyciele i uczniowie mogli obserwować jak zamyka się w sobie i świecie książek. Po kilkunastu nieudanych próbach pomocy, zostawili ją w końcu samej sobie. Tylko jedne oczy wciąż śledziły ją z niepokojem.

W tej chwili siedziała w bibliotece patrząc za okno. Uczniowie urządzili sobie wielką bitwę na śnieżki, śmiejąc się i tarzając w śniegu. Kiedyś z delikatnym uśmiechem stwierdziłaby, że to dziecinne, w głębi duszy radując się z tego. Teraz była obojętna na wszystko. Zbudowała wokół siebie mur, który nie tylko odstraszył większość osób, ale był praktycznie nie do pokonania. Nie interesowało jej nic, nawet jej ukochane książki straciły urok.

Siedząc nie zauważyła małej sówki upuszczającej przed nią list. Dopiero, gdy ta dzióbnęła ją lekko w dłoń Hermiona wróciła do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała na list. W środku było zaproszenie do Weasleyów. Wzięła czysty pergamin i odmówiła stanowczo, po raz kolejny podając ten sam powód. To był piąty list w tym miesiącu z takim zaproszeniem. Ona jednak nie chciała psuć im świąt, więc raz za razem odmawiała.

Wieczór nastał dosyć szybko. Obserwowała jak uczniowie wsiadają do powozów. Musiało być już po kolacji, a ona jak zwykle o niej zapomniała. Nagle przed jej nosem pojawił się talerz zapełniony taką ilością smakołyków, że od samego widoku człowiek głodniał. Jednak ona spojrzała na to obojętnie. Blada dłoń podsunęła jej talerz bliżej. A głęboki głos zabrzmiał przy uchu.

- Panno Granger, ryzykuję burę od pani Pince i plotki na mój temat, proszę więc uczynić mi tę przyjemność i zjeść wszystko. Zwłaszcza, że z tego co mi wiadomo, opuściła pani posiłek.

Hermiona niemrawo popatrzyła na talerz i gdy sięgała ręką, by go odsunąć, kątem oka dostrzegła Mistrza Eliksirów przysuwającego sobie krzesło. Zmieniła więc zdanie i ukierunkowała rękę na kanapkę. Bardzo powoli podniosła ją do ust i ugryzła, przeżuwając dokładnie. Stanęła jej w gardle, by po chwili przejść już gładko, jednak następnym kęsem się zakrztusiła. Profesor poklepał ją lekko po plecach, a po chwili pojawiła się przed nią szklanka soku dyniowego. Dziewczyna przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością i łapczywie przytknęła do ust.

- Wolniej, panno Granger. Nie chce chyba pani, żebym się w ratownika bawił.

Hermiona niemal opluła blat. Popatrzył na nią z przyganą w oczach.

- Następnym razem podam pani posiłek w kuchni i proszę mi wierzyć, wstępu do mojej biblioteki pani mieć nie będzie. Naprawdę, nie spodziewałbym się takiej nieuwagi – wszystko to mówił żartobliwym tonem, co wywołało cień uśmiechu na jej ustach.

Gdy zobaczył, że talerz zalśnił czystością pstryknął palcami, a naczynia zniknęły. On natomiast odwrócił się i wyszedł, powiewając szatami. Hermionie wydawało się, że to jej się tylko przyśniło, jednak uczucie pełności żołądka temu przeczyło. Pokręciła głową i wróciła z powrotem do lektury.

Pani Pince, powiedziała, że jest już późno, ale dziewczyna tylko kiwnęła głową. Skończyła książkę, wzięła rzeczy i odniosła ją na półkę. Nagle wszystkie pochodnie zgasły, a ona usłyszała szczęk zamka i ciche inkantacje bibliotekarki. Podejrzewała, że mogłaby je zdjąć, ale stwierdziła, że drugiej takiej okazji mieć nie będzie. Legalnie w bibliotece, przecież, to nie jej wina, że została tu zamknięta. Wzięła książkę, która była kontynuacją odłożonej i pogrążyła się w świecie wyobraźni. Nie wiedząc kiedy przysnęła, tym razem nie goniona przez koszmary. Tak znalazł ją Severus Snape.

Gdy nie było jej na śniadaniu, nauczyciele się zmartwili i postanowili jej szukać, w końcu to dzisiaj przypadała rocznica śmierci jej rodziców, czy trzeba może powiedzieć, znalezienia ciał. Kto wie, co mogło przyjść jej do głowy. Sprawdzane były wieża Gryffindoru, jej komnaty. Wszyscy nauczyciele zostali włączeni w poszukiwania, nawet długo opierający się Mistrz Eliksirów. Severus wiedziony instynktem, niezawodnym od parunastu lat, skierował swe kroki ku bibliotece. Spróbował otworzyć, jednakże zaklęcia były nienaruszone.

„Przed śniadaniem raczej by nie zdążyła, skoro Pince na nim była".

I już chciał odejść, ale stwierdził, że skoro tu przyszedł to zajrzy, okazało się, że i tym razem intuicja go nie zawiodła. Hermiona siedziała przy pulpicie, natomiast jej głowa znajdowała się na rozłożonej książce. Normalnie ze złośliwym uśmiechem stanąłby nad uczniem i cichym jedwabistym głosem, przy samym uchu wypowiedziałby tak lubiane przez niego słowa, zwłaszcza, że tym uczniem okazałby się z całą pewnością Gryfon lub Krukon. Pierwsi, uwielbiający łamanie zasad, a drudzy wiedzę. Tym razem jednak delikatnie potrząsnął nią. Gdy nie zareagowała, spróbował ponownie. Hermiona spała jednak kamiennym snem. Wysłał patronusa, że ją znalazł, a potem westchnął, przypominając sobie obietnicę złożoną Albusowi. Wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do swoich kwater, układając na kanapie i przykrywając kocem. Siadł w fotelu naprzeciwko i pogrążył się w myślach, patrząc na nią.

Przede wszystkim nie podobała mu się jej waga. Była nienaturalnie lekka, jakby nie jadła prawie nic, przez ostatni czas. Niepokoił się o nią. Nie umiał zdefiniować, kiedy to się zaczęło. Poszukał w myślach i w końcu zaprzeczył sobie. Doskonale pamiętał. Gdy po śmierci jej rodziców, zamknęła się i odcięła zupełnie od magicznego świata, gdy nie można jej było znaleźć. Tak, to było wtedy. Wrócił do tych wspomnień, a były one tak żywe, jakby zdarzyły się wczoraj.

„Święta, czas radosnego oczekiwania dla uczniów, i okropny dla niego. Wszędzie radość, szczęście, życzenia na pokaz, i przebaczenie, które, gdy tylko skończy się czas świąt ulotni się, a na jego miejscu znów pojawi się nienawiść i rozgoryczenie. Tak Severus Snape nie lubił świąt. Był to okres, który nigdy nie kojarzył mu się dobrze, w grudniu przystąpił na służbę do Voldemorta. By sprawdzić chłopaka i oczywiście urządzić sobie rozrywkę, wyciągnął z domu najbardziej zaufanych. Była Wigilia, a oni oderwali od wieczerzy jakiś mugoli i po długich torturach zakończyli ich żywot. Pamiętał każdą osobę, którą pozbawił życia, lub w jakiś sposób spowodował uszczerbek na jej zdrowiu, ale w święta… te wszystkie wspomnienia przybierały na sile.

Gdy uczniowie wyjechali, nastąpił wreszcie upragniony spokój. Jadł właśnie śniadanie, gdy sowa upuściła przed nim Proroka. Nagłówek głosił:

„ROZDZICE NAJSŁYNNIEJSZEJ CZAROWNICY MUGOLSKIEGO POCHODZENIA ZMALTRETOWANI I ZAMORDOWANI"= więcej na stronie piątej.

Rozwinął gazetę, a tam na całą stronę ukazane było zdjęcie ciał, powykrzywianych w nienaturalny sposób. Gdzieś obok stała osłupiała, blada jak śmierć Hermiona Granger.

Na sali zaległa cisza, nauczyciele popatrzyli po sobie, ale członkowie zakonu wiedzieli – dzisiaj wieczorem odbędzie się zebranie. Postanowiono, że należy się udać do domu panny Granger, sprawdzić, co z nią i przenieść, gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce. Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, okazało się, że panny Granger nie ma, ciała zniknęły, a dom zionie pustką. Przez trzy dni siedzieli, jak na szpilkach, bojąc się, czy Voldemort jej nie złapał. Kiedy Severus wrócił, nikt nie przejmował się jego stanem, chcieli wiedzieć tylko jedno, potem ogólna ulga spłynęła na członków, a on został zapomniany, po raz kolejny musząc radzić sobie samemu. Czarny Pan był niezwykle niezadowolony z faktu, że ta mała zniknęła, a gdy dowiedział się, że umknęła i zakonowi, potraktował go kilkoma Cruciatusami i dał możliwość rehabilitacji, czyli wyznaczył go, do znalezienia tej szlamy i doprowadzenia przed ich skromne oblicze. Dwóch szaleńców kazało mu jej szukać, przez dwie służby był zobowiązany i tylko w przypadku jednej miał się wywiązać do końca i miała go spotkać kara w przypadku drugiej. Po długich tygodniach znalazł ją u jakiejś ciotki. Siedziała wpatrując się w okno, wychudzona, z podkrążonymi oczami i blada. Nie reagowała na żadne zewnętrzne bodźce. Wziął ją na ręce, zmodyfikował pamięć krewnej dziewczyny i zaniósł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Po drodze natknął się na Albusa.

- Cieszę się, że ją znalazłeś, Severusie. Ale nikt nie może się na razie dowiedzieć o jej powrocie, zanieś ją do siebie i zajmij się nią.

Leżała u niego przez długie tygodnie. W tym czasie nie tylko się nią zajmował, ale także kłamał Voldemortowi, że wciąż nie może jej znaleźć. W końcu przekazał mu wiadomość, że dowiedział się na zebraniu członków zakonu, że została znaleziona przez Pottera. Pamiętał, że przez długie godziny odpowiadał za spartaczenie roboty. Ona wtedy wróciła już do zdrowia, więc jego komnaty były puste. Ledwo doszedł do nich, zostawiając krwawe ślady na ścianie, o którą się opierał. Skrzaty musiały zgłosić to dyrektorowi, gdyż obudził się po tygodniu w skrzydle szpitalnym, opatrzony i nadający się do życia.

Przez jego wspomnienia przebiegło jeszcze jedno wydarzenie. Gdy się obudził, zobaczył Albusa stojącego nad nim.

-Severusie, cieszę się, że się obudziłeś. Co się stało?

-Powinieneś się domyślić, zwłaszcza, że od początku się tego spodziewaliśmy. Zostałem ukarany za swoją powolność w działaniach. Nie martw się, moja pozycja nie ucierpiała bardzo.

-To dobrze. Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie. Od tej pory jesteś odpowiedzialny za pannę Granger. – widząc jego minę, dyrektor, dodał jeszcze- Nie, ta decyzja nie ulegnie zmianie. I nie pytaj mnie o powody, są nieistotne."

Hermiona poruszyła się na kanapie. Spojrzała na niego z przestrachem, a ze ściśniętego gardła wyrwało jej się pytanie:

-Co ja tu robię?

-Powinnaś mi raczej wytłumaczyć, panno Granger, co robiłaś w nocy w bibliotece, ale myślę, że może to poczekać, aż skończysz śniadanie.

- Nie jestem głodna.

-Mimo wszystko nalegam, żebyś zjadła.

Widząc jego wzrok podniosła kanapkę do ust i przełknęła pierwszy kęs. Gdy zjadła ją do końca, odsunęła od siebie talerz. Severus wwiercał w nią wzrok, zauważając to następna kanapka została wchłonięta przez jej żołądek i w ten sposób całe śniadanie zniknęło.

-No widzi pani, chcieć to móc. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

-Czy mogę już iść?

Przypomniał sobie jeszcze ostatnie wspomnienie, które przebiegło przez jego umysł, nim się obudziła.

-Ależ oczywiście. Chyba, że…. – urwał i czekał na wyraz zaciekawienia w jej oczach. Gdy po długiej pauzie, wciąż go nie widział, dokończył - chciałaby pani skorzystać z mojej biblioteki.

Na ustach Hermiony zagościł cień uśmiechu, a ona jeszcze powiedziała:

-A co z pańskim zapewnieniem, że nie wpuści mnie pan tam, po ostatnich wydarzeniach w bibliotece?

-Powiedzmy, że cierpię na chwilowy zanik pamięci.

Dziewczyna spędziła tam niemal cały dzień. Severus nie lubił się bawić w niańkę, raz został poproszony przez Minerwę, by zajął się jej małą kuzynką. Nie wiedział, co czarownicę podkusiło by prosić go o pomoc, bo nawet jeśli był ostatnią osobą, do której mogła się zwrócić, on na jej miejscu raczej wziąłby bachora ze sobą, niż pozwolił Mistrzowi Eliksirów zająć się swoją pociechą. Ten koszmar pamiętał aż za dobrze. Ale panna Granger nie miała pięciu lat i wciąż był zobowiązany malutkim szczegółem nazywającym się Albus. Tak, temu staruszkowi należało pozwolić przejść na emeryturę, zaczynał się robić za stary. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do swoich myśli. Gdyby dyrektor je teraz odczytał, zrobiłby mu piekło. Ostatnio zrobił się nieco drażliwy w związku z tym tematem. Gdy wszedł do biblioteki a dziewczyna go ujrzała, przeraziła się nie na żarty. Widząc to, Severus przywołał na twarz maskę i postawił przed nią talerz. Jedna pozytywna rzecz wyniknęła z takiego obrotu sprawy. Gryfonka bez żadnych dyskusji zjadła wszystko. Gdy zapadał zmrok, powiedział jeszcze do jej pleców:

-Życzę sobie panią widzieć do końca przerwy świątecznej, zaraz po śniadaniu.

Hermiona kiwnęła tylko głową i powlokła się do swoich kwater. Po godzinie kręcenia się po mieszkaniu, Severus wyszedł przespacerować się po błoniach. Uspakajało go to. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, odkąd było bezpiecznie. Żadnych Śmierciożerców, misji do spełnienia, balansowania między dobrem i złem, życiem a śmiercią. Nikt nigdy nie mówił, że to taka cienka granica. Uważał, że ostatnia bitwa pochłonęła zbyt dużo istnień, przyjaźni i zabrała normalne życie. Wspomnienia natomiast będą prześladować jej uczestników do końca. Może z czasem wyblaknął, ale nigdy nie zostaną zapomniane. Młodzi ludzie nie powinni oglądać takich rzeczy. Powinni cieszyć się życiem, popełniać błędy, na których mogliby się uczyć, zakochiwać i robić inne głupoty, tak charakterystyczne dla tego wieku. Ale na litość Merlina nie brać udział w wojnie. Przecież to jeszcze dzieciaki.

„_Były - dodał po chwili w myślach. - Teraz to dorośli ludzie."_

Severus zacisnął dłonie w pięści, tak to było coś, z czym nie mógł się pogodzić. Jedna z niewielu rzeczy, na które chciał, a nie miał władzy nic zaradzić. Mógł przyrządzić eliksiry, które uleczą ciało, ale umysł, czy dusza…

Jego rozważania przerwał widok znajomej sylwetki. Osoba ta siedziała nad jeziorem. Dochodził już do niej, gdy kładła się na śniegu.

- Panno Granger - mówił z dezaprobatą - Wyziębienie się na śmierć, naprawdę nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Spojrzała w jego oczy.

- Nie wychładzam się na śmierć, profesorze. Podziwiam jedynie gwiazdy, zawsze lubiłam to robić. To jest… uczczenie pamięci moich rodziców. Zawsze lubiliśmy to robić. Wie pan, pamiętam pewną upalną letnią noc, gdy ojciec wywiózł mnie za miasto i oglądaliśmy niebo. To było takie jego hobby. Uwielbiał być dentystą, ale każdy potrzebuje w końcu jakiejś ucieczki od codzienności. O którąkolwiek konstelacje bym nie zapytała, zawsze wiedział o niej wszystko…

Hermiona urwała i wyglądała tak, jakby pogrążyła się we własnych wspomnieniach. Po jakimś czasie podjęła przerwany wątek.

- Dlatego właśnie dzisiaj leżę tutaj. – Na moment uniosła się na łokciach i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, jakby z przestrachem i wahaniem, a potem ich wyraz zmienił się na determinację.- Mógłby pan zostać tu ze mną do rana?

Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ale domyślał się, że z trudem przeszło jej przez gardło takie pytanie i przyznanie się do tego, że nie chce być sama. Nie powiedział nic, ale rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia i zaraz leżał obok niej. Nie wiedząc kiedy, minął im tak czas do świtu, a oni zdążyli przysnąć.

Obudziły ich promienie słoneczne. Zaklęcie przestało działać jakiś czas temu, więc byli skostniali i wyziębnięci. Severus z trudem podniósł się do pozycji stojącej klnąc niemiłosiernie.

- Albus mnie zamorduje, to pewne jak to, że Potter będzie mnie prześladował do końca moich dni. Panno Granger, ruszamy się.- powiedział głośniej.

Ale z jej strony dobiegł go tylko cichy jęk.

- Nie, nie, nie. Nie mów mi, że muszę się jeszcze w tragarza bawić.- warknął.

Ale zaiste musiał. Ona nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Z cichym stęknięciem podniósł ją, rzucił na oboje zaklęcie grzejące i udał się do swoich kwater. Najpierw wezwał skrzata i kazał przynieść mu ciepłą herbatę i jakieś śniadanie. A potem nalał ciepłej wody do wanny. W tym czasie dziewczyna nie tylko nie doszła do siebie, ale zaczęła mocniej szczękać zębami. Wlał jej do gardła eliksir pieprzowy. Po nim odzyskała trochę wigoru.

- Za tymi drzwiami jest łazienka. W wannie jest ciepła woda, idź się wykąp, Granger.- Patrzyła na niego oniemiała. – O ile nie chcesz, żebym ja to zrobił, to się pospiesz.

Widząc jej przestrach w oczach, poczuł lekkie ukłucie, swojego szczątkowego sumienia, ale tempo w jakim pokonała drogę do łazienki, pozwolił mu sądzić, że nie ma powodu do gryzienia się tym i po prostu w spokoju zasiadł do śniadania. Gdy skończył, stała przed nim dziewczyna.

-Siadaj i jedz.

Słysząc ton, od razu nałożyła sobie parę kanapek i zjadła szybko, popijając herbatą, którą nieomal się nie zakrztusiła.

-Spokojnie, przecież cię nie zjem. W końcu już jadłem i sądzę raczej, że hogwarcka kuchnia jest o niebo lepsza niż ty, więc myślę, że nie masz się czego obawiać. – zobaczył cień uśmiechu na jej twarzy, a prawie wpłynął na jej usta, gdy powiedział - Dzisiaj również możesz skorzystać z mojej biblioteki, nie krępuj się.

Sam skierował się do łazienki. Ciepłe strumienie wody spływały po jego torsie. Ledwie zdążył zawinąć się w ręcznik, gdy usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Nie bacząc na to, że ma tylko kawałek materiału na biodrach, pognał wprost do źródła dźwięku. Gdy wpadł do biblioteki, zobaczył Hermionę miotającą się po fotelu. W mgnieniu oka był koło niej o potrząsnął jej ramieniem.

-No obudźże się.

Otworzyła oczy, a on dojrzał, że ma policzki mokre od łez.

- Dziękuję. – wychrypiała, a potem zdała sobie sprawę co ma na sobie jej Mistrz Eliksirów, a dokładnie, czego nie ma.

Gdy spłonęła rumieńcem, do niego też dotarł ten fakt.

- Najmocniej przepraszam… Nie chciałem… To znaczy…- plątał się niczym siódmoroczny. Wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił się mówiąc - Gdy usłyszałem krzyk, obawiałem się, że jest pani w niebezpieczeństwie. Przepraszam za mój strój, a teraz jeśli pozwolisz, Granger, to się ubiorę, chyba, że nie skończyłaś jeszcze podziwiać.

Wrócił do swojego normalnego tonu, odwrócił się i wyszedł. A Hermiona wciąż tkwiła w tym samym fotelu, wpatrując się oniemiała w drzwi, za którymi zniknął ten mężczyzna, _twój profesor - podpowiedział jej cichy głosik w umyśle- nie zapominaj o tym._

Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuła coś. Nie umiała zdefiniować, czy to pozytywne, czy nie, ale coś czuła. Wróciła do książki, by zająć czymś myśli, ale gdy tylko profesor wrócił do pomieszczenia, stanął jej przed oczyma obraz sprzed paru minut.

- Jeśli przestałaś już kontemplować moją osobę, mogłabyś mi odpowiedzieć wreszcie na pytanie?- efekt był piorunujący.

Dziewczyna spłonęła ponownie rumieńcem i cicho poprosiła by powtórzył.

- Pytałem, czy możesz oderwać się od lektury, bo obiad czeka na nas w wielkiej sali, ale widzę, że niepotrzebnie się tym martwiłem. – widząc jej zdziwienie dodał- skoro nie mogłaś się skupić na książce, to znaczy, że z łatwością można cię oderwać.

Po chwili nachylił się do jej ucha i dodał głębokim głosem:

-Czyżby tak trudno było zająć czymś myśli, panno Granger? – widząc jak drętwieje, podniósł się i warknął - rusz się dziewczyno. Chciałbym zjeść ten obiad przed wieczorem, więc bądź tak łaskawa i podnieś się wreszcie.

Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak po raz pierwszy od dawna, jakieś odczucia zaczynają się w niej budzić. Początkowo powoli i lekko zdrętwiale kroczyła przed nim, ale zaraz się opamiętała i cokolwiek w niej było, zniknęło teraz i wróciła osowiała Hermiona. Zwolniła kroku, ale warknął:

- Naprawdę chciałbym dotrzeć tam przed wieczorem. – gdy nie reagowała dodał - Za moment polecą punkty.

Poskutkowało, przyspieszyła… trochę. Gdy weszli razem do Wielkiej Sali, nauczyciele i uczniowie zamilkli wodząc za nimi wzrokiem.

- No i co się tak gapicie? Zajmijcie się talerzami, po to tu jesteście.- gdy nie poskutkowało, dodał - Pięć punktów od każdego ucznia, zajmującego się nie tym, co trzeba.

I to mówiąc, nałożył sobie ziemniaków, po czym podsunął półmisek w stronę Hermiony. Na sali zdążyło na powrót zrobić się głośno, a jedyną osobą, która zauważyła ten ledwie dostrzegalny gest, był Albus. No i oczywiście dziewczyna, która posłusznie nałożyła sobie porcję. Obserwując uważnie tę dwójkę, dyrektor dostrzegł, że to, co ląduje na talerzu jego kolegi, niemal natychmiast znajduje się też na talerzu uczennicy. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział cicho do siedzącej obok niego Opiekunki Gryfonów.

-Wygląda na to, że Severus przekonał pannę Granger, by zaczęła odżywiać się w nieco zdrowszy sposób.

-Nareszcie, bo już nie mogłam patrzeć, co ta dziewczyna ze sobą robi. Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi się wtrącać, Albusie?

- Bo widzisz Minerwo, on potrzebuje odkupienia win, a przez zajmowanie się nią, przynajmniej częściowo może to zrobić, poza tym, czy nie uważasz, że im obojgu należy się coś od życia?

- Obiecałeś mi do jasnej cholery! – krzyk kobiety rozległ się po sali, zwracając na nich zaciekawiony wzrok.- Że podasz mi kartofelki- zgrabnie dokończyła z uśmiechem.

Ale gdy nikt już na nich nie patrzył, dodała:

-Obiecałeś mi, że to ostatni raz, gdy bawiłeś się w swatkę Tonks i Remusa. Dlaczego nie dotrzymałeś słowa?

-Ale przecież wyszło im to na dobre, prawda?- z miną niewiniątka, popatrzył na nią, a ona tylko cicho westchnęła, wracając do posiłku.

Dumbledore, natomiast uśmiechał się pod brodą, oglądając swoje dzieło. Uczniowie z wyjątkiem panny Granger, dawno opuścili salę. Gdy oboje równocześnie wstali, rzekł z udawanym smutkiem, starannie omijając ciskające gromy, oczy swojej wybranki i ofiary:

-Już idziecie, moi drodzy? Tak rzadko widuję was na posiłku, że myślałem, że posiedzicie trochę nami.

-Jesteśmy zmęczeni.

-Czym?

-Twoją przytłaczającą obecnością.

-Ależ drogi chłopcze, jakże się cieszę, że tak doskonale znasz odczucia panny Granger i tak o nią dbasz.

Severus zbladł i wyszedł powiewając szatami, a Hermiona obojętnie popatrzyła na dyrektora i podążyła do drzwi, udając się potem do swoich komnat.

- Przesadziłeś- powiedziała Minerwa i zostawiła go samego.

A Albus, jak gdyby nigdy nic, dokończył śniadanie.

Hermiona siedziała w swoich komnatach i czytała. Popatrzyła w którymś momencie za okno. Zaczęło się już ściemniać, ale jezioro wabiło ją swoim blaskiem. Podniosła się i wyszła, by odetchnąć trochę świeżym powietrzem. Po mniej więcej godzinie wracała do zamku. Będąc prawie pod swoimi komnatami wpadła na kogoś i gdyby nie została przytrzymana z całą pewnością upadłaby.

- Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za atakowanie nauczyciela, panno Granger.- dobiegł ją jedwabisty głos.

Nie spodziewała się swojej reakcji, ale niemal natychmiast jej policzki pokrył rumieniec.

- Coś się stało? Może nie czuje się pani najlepiej, panno Granger?- ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem dopytywał się Snape.

- Ależ skąd, to na pewno od mrozu, wie pan, urządziłam sobie ponad godzinny spacer. Nic takiego, co musiałoby pana niepokoić.

Widząc jego minę, po raz pierwszy od dawna się roześmiała. A on nie chcąc wyprowadzać jej z tego humoru, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i łagodniejszym głosem dodał:

- Kolejne pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za wyśmiewanie się z nauczyciela. Naprawdę, panno Granger, nie spodziewałbym się po pani czegoś takiego.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z obawą, ale po spędzeniu z nim kilku dni, wiedziała, kiedy nie mówi poważnie, więc jej uśmiech był jeszcze szerszy niż przed chwilą. A gdy spojrzała na nauczyciela i zobaczyła, że odwzajemnił gest, szczątkowo, ale zawsze, to przez chwilę stała wpatrując się w niego szeroko rozwartymi oczyma i otwartą buzią.

- Zamknij usta, Granger, bo ci tak zostanie.

Rumieniec dziewczyny się pogłębił i nie obszedł się bez złośliwego komentarza:

- Czyżby w zamku również panował taki mróz, bo pani policzki wydają się być jeszcze bardziej czerwone niż poprzednio, a może moja skromna osoba, tak na panią działa.

- Nie przecenia się pan troszeczkę? – gdy doszło do niej, co właśnie powiedziała, złapała się za usta i spojrzała na niego z przestrachem, ale on spokojnie odpowiedział.

- Nie, panno Granger. Nie sądzę. Uważam, że to ludzie nie rozumieją jaki zaszczyt ich spotkał, że taki geniusz jak ja chce z nimi obcować. - Tutaj Gryfonka nie wytrzymała i gruchnęła śmiechem. - Cieszę się, że szczera prawda, tak poprawia pani humor.

Mógł powiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów, śmiała się, jak normalna osoba.

I nagle czar prysł, a ona była bardziej przygnębiona niż poprzednio. W lot zrozumiał czemu:

- Panno Granger nie wolno się pani obwiniać o normalne życie, pani rodzice chcieliby, żebyś ruszyła dalej.

- I mówi to człowiek, który cały czas żyje wśród wyrzutów sumienia.

- To co innego…

- Dlaczego? To dokładnie to samo. W takim razie nich mi pan powie, profesorze, jak ruszyć dalej, skoro jest pan takim… ekspertem.

Odwrócił się napięcie i odszedł powiewając szatami, nie dostrzegł gorzkiego uśmiechu na ustach dziewczyny. Uderzyła w czuły punkt, a on nie miał siły jej odpowiadać na to pytanie, dzielić się czymś, z czym nie tylko nie umiał sobie poradzić, ale i w pewien sposób nie chciał. Ani on ani Hermiona nie pojawili się na kolacji. Dziewczyna leżała zawinięta w koc i wpatrująca się w baldachim łóżka, natomiast on siedział przed kominkiem, popijając Ognistą Whisky. Płomienie były hipnotyzujące i kojące ból. Zatracał się w nich i w trunku, wiedział, że jutro stanowczo będzie tego żałował, ale w takich chwilach zwykł nie przejmować się konsekwencjami. Przed oczyma zaczęły przebiegać mu obrazy, głównie wspomnienia ofiar, aż w końcu po którejś szklance, dotarł tam gdzie zmierzał. Do tajemniczego świata, w który uciekał w święta.

Hermiona Granger należała do odważnych ludzi…. Kiedyś. Teraz nie tylko wszystko wokół ją przerażało, czy wywoływało wyrzuty sumienia, przypominając jej, że to jej wina, że rodzice nie żyją i że to ona powinna być na ich miejscu, że nie ma prawa tu być. Teraz jednak powzięła pewną decyzję i się jej trzymała. Cicho wymknęła się ze swoich komnat, przemykając niezauważenie przez korytarze zamku. Dotarła w końcu do celu. Zastanawiała się, jak dostać się do środka, szybko jednak rozwiązała ten problem, łamiąc zaklęcia chroniące. Zdziwiła się natomiast, że przeszło to niezauważenie. Weszła do środka i od razu uderzył ją zapach alkoholu. Podeszła do wygasającego kominka i spojrzała na kanapę stojącej się naprzeciwko. Znajdował się na niej Severus Snape i gdziekolwiek teraz był, dryfując pomiędzy światami, to na pewno nie tutaj. Hermiona przyglądała mu się chwilę. W czasie snu jego twarz się wygładziła, wyglądał niemal spokojnie. Hebanowe włosy opadły na bladą skórę przysłaniając powieki, pod którymi znajdowały się najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Wiedziała, że nie powinna myśleć o nim w ten sposób, ale odkąd obudził ją wtedy z koszmaru, obraz stojącego nad nią profesora z ociekającymi włosami i nagim torsem dręczył ją niemal przez cały czas. Pochyliła się nad nim i delikatnie odgarnęła splątane kosmyki. Następnie ułożyła go na kanapie i przykryła kocem, musiał faktycznie sporo wypić, skoro nie obudził się na żaden z tych zabiegów. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, bijąc się ze swoimi myślami, ale gdy miała w perspektywie powrót do zimnych komnat, gdzie raz po raz zadręczałaby się wyrzutami sumienia, stwierdziła, że woli zostać tutaj. Usiadła w fotelu obok i przysnęła. Obudziła się w środku nocy. Na policzkach czułą łzy, a w gardle ją drapało, co znaczyło, że przed chwilą musiała krzyczeć niczym opętana. Ogień już dawno się dopalił, a ona nie tylko odczuwała chłód, ale i strach. A może jedno wiązało się z drugim. Nagle dobiegł ją ciężki oddech osoby znajdującej się niedaleko. Wszystkie wspomnienia do niej wróciły. Opadła na oparcie i skuliła się, ale nic nie koiło jej nerwów. W końcu dokonała wyboru. Wstała i powolnym krokiem przemieściła się w stronę kanapy, by następnie położyć się obok mężczyzny. Ten jakby czując jej potrzebę, przygarnął ją do siebie. Hermiona z wdzięcznością wtuliła się w to twarde, ciepłe ciało.

Następnego dnia, Severusa obudził piekielny ból głowy. Całe ciało go paliło, nie wspominając o gardle. Poczuł, że coś porusza się obok i z przerażeniem dojrzał szopę Granger. Analizował wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczora, ale stwierdził, że jak zaczynał pić, nie było tutaj nikogo, a potem, cóż film się urwał. Niezwykle rzadko mu się to zdarzało. Na umór pił tylko raz w roku, a i tak zwykle pamiętał, co działo się do uśnięcia. Teraz można powiedzieć, że była to czarna plama. Pamiętał, że zdarzało się to częściej, gdy służył u Voldemorta, ale po bitwie nie było powodu… Popatrzył na kobietę leżącą obok, _„dziewczynę, Severusie- sprostował zaraz w myślach"_. Miał nadzieję, że nie zrobił nic, czego oboje mieliby żałować. Gdy obudziła się, spojrzała z przestrachem na niego, a z jej ust wyrwało się:

- Ojej.

- Ojej?! Kurwa, Granger, byłabyś łaskawa powiedzieć mi, co tu się właściwie dzieje?- Ups, chyba ją tym bardziej przestraszył, gdyż jej oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a ona sama skuliła się, jednocześnie próbując odsunąć, jak najdalej. W rezultacie spadłaby z kanapy, gdyby nie jego szybka reakcja połączona z skrzywieniem na twarzy. Nic zresztą dziwnego, każdy ruch sprawiał mu ból. Przywołał eliksir na kaca i wypił do dna. Gdy poczuł jego działanie, odetchnął z ulgą.

- Dzięki ci Merlinie za ten cudowny wynalazek - westchnął cicho. - A teraz, skoro nadaję się już do życia, wyjaśnij mi po kolei jak się tu znalazłaś i co właściwie tu robisz, i jak na Merlina znaleźliśmy się na jednej kanapie?

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z przerażeniem.

- No przecież cię nie zjem, dziewczyno. Mówiłem, że zwykłe śniadanie jest smaczniejsze niż uczeń. A teraz bądź tak miła.

- Bo… Sama nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, ale przyszłam tutaj w nocy… i ….

- Znaczy włamałaś się do moich komnat, to chciałaś powiedzieć, prawda?- Severus zrobił małe sprostowanie ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Cała sytuacja go dosyć bawiła. - No proszę, jednak jakieś geny od tych Złotych Idiotów przeszły na ciebie.

W tym momencie zrozumiał swój błąd. Dziewczyna zamiast się roześmiać, spojrzała na niego z takim wyrzutem i smutkiem, że zrobiło mu się głupio.

- Przepraszam. – po raz pierwszy w historii, Snape przeprosił jakiegoś ucznia.

Hermiona kiwnęła tylko głową i dokończyła cichym głosem.

- Widziałam pana siedzącego na kanapie, przykryłam i usiadłam na przeciwko w fotelu. Przysnęłam i…. W każdym razie nie chciałam być sama, dlatego przyszłam, a gdy... to przestraszyłam się i tak znalazłam się na kanapie, przepraszam.

- Nie masz za co.- Severus mimo przerw dośpiewał sobie resztę, nie było trudno.- Chodź, czas na jakieś śniadanie, zwłaszcza, że nie jadłem kolacji, a widząc po twojej winnej minie, podejrzewam, że ty też nie.

Kiwnęła tylko głową. W ciszy spożyli posiłek. Hermiona wróciła do swoich komnat. On natomiast zajął się czytaniem. Zaskoczyło go ciche pukanie.

- Proszę. – w drzwiach ujrzał ostatnią osobę, której się spodziewał.- Proszę wejść, panno Granger. Jak sądzę, skusiła panią moja skromna osoba.

Dostrzegł mały uśmieszek, błąkający się gdzieś w kąciku jej ust.

- Nie chce pana rozczarować, ale moją uwagę przyciąga bardziej biblioteka niż pana skromna osoba.

Severus zaśmiał się cicho, a Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego oczarowana. Gdy złapał ją na tym wzroku spłonęła rumieńcem. Wybawiając ją z zakłopotania, rzekł:

- Może więc pani wejdzie do środka. Dobrze, że pani puka, po ostatnim włamaniu muszę być ostrożny, kto wie, co może spotkać niepokojącego.

Znów zobaczył uśmiech na jej ustach, imitację tego, który był kiedyś, ale to zawsze jakiś postęp. Nieśmiało weszła do środka i sięgnęła po pierwszą z brzegu półki książkę. Usiadła na kanapie i zaczęła czytać. Czas mijał, gdy ktoś im nagle przeszkodzi i z impetem wpadł do pomieszczenia. Nie docenił jednak Mistrza Eliksirów, który już przystawiał gościowi różdżkę do gardła.

- Severusie!- głośne zwrócenie uwagi przywróciło mężczyznę do rzeczywistości.

- Stare nawyki. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co tutaj robisz?

- Nie było was na wczorajszej kolacji, dzisiejszym śniadaniu i właśnie skończył się obiad, który również ominęliście. Zaczęliśmy się o was martwić i zobowiązałem się, że was znajdę.

- Jak widzisz, jesteśmy cali, zdrowi i nic nam nie brakuje. Spełniłeś misję, a teraz jakbyś był łaskaw zostaw nas w spokoju.

- To naprawdę miłe, że tak troszczysz się o pannę Granger.

- Albusie-warknął Snape.

- Tak, tak, już sobie idę. Widzisz moja droga, jak traktuje przyjaciół, lepiej popatrz na minusy, nim się w coś wpakujesz.

Oboje siedzieli osłupiali na jego niezbyt subtelną aluzję. Potem wrócili, jakby zawstydzeni przed sobą, do lektury, nie odzywając się ani słowem., co jakiś czas zerkając na siebie. Severus wyszedł na moment i przywołał skrzata. Rozkazał mu przynieść kolację, a następnie zawołał Hermionę. Przyszła z rumieńcami na twarzy i cicho usiadła przy stole.

- Cóż się stało, że największa pleciuga Hogwartu, ucichła.- droczył się z nią i oboje to wiedzieli, bo od poprzednich świąt stała się jedną z najcichszych osób, jakie ta szkoła miała.

Posiłek przebiegł w cichej, ale dosyć przyjemnej atmosferze. Nie musieli rozmawiać, dosyć dobrze im się milczało. Gdy skończyli Hermiona zapytała:

- Czy mam już sobie iść?

- A chcesz? – przenikliwe spojrzenie czarnych oczu spoczęło na Gryfonce.

Pokręciła głową.

- To dlaczego uważasz, że musisz?

- Może mieć pan na przykład dosyć mojego towarzystwa. Co byłoby zrozumiałe.

- W ogóle nie dostrzegam twojej obecności, więc nie, nie przeszkadza mi ona. Możesz tu siedzieć tak długo, jak zechcesz.

Popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, a on tylko westchnął i podniósł się. Pstryknął palcami, a naczynia zniknęły, on natomiast z powrotem udał się do biblioteki. Dziewczyna podreptała za nim. Usiadł na kanapie i zajął się lekturą. Ona natomiast musiała przecisnąć się miedzy nim a stolikiem, by dostać się do fotela.

- Panno Granger, czyżby była pani na tyle leniwa, że nie chciało się pani obejść mebli?

Tak ją przestraszył, że potknęła się o niego i wylądowała dokładnie na nim. Stęknął cicho, gdy upadła. Hermiona podniosła głowę, przy okazji przywalając mu w podbródek.

- Ja.. Przepraszam. – łzy ciekły z jej oczu.

Delikatnie starł je ręką i powiedział:

- Nic się nie stało.

Popatrzyła na niego i nie wiedząc, co nią kieruje, przybliżyła się i dotknęła ustami jego wargi. Ze zdziwieniem odsunął się od niej. Hermiona z przerażeniem popatrzyła na niego i wyjąkała:

- Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam, ja nie chciałam…

- A jednak wciąż jesteś na moich kolanach, czyż nie?- Zapytał cichym, jedwabistym głosem, jednak, gdy chciała się odsunąć, nie pozwolił jej.

Zbliżył się do niej, podciągając ją lekko na kolanach i pocałował namiętnie. Gryfonka chciała się w pewnym momencie odsunąć, ale gdy przesunął językiem po jej górnej wardze, zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i wtuliła się w niego. Trawli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy się odsunęli od siebie, miała zamglony wzrok, a po jej ustach błąkał się nieśmiały uśmiech. Teraz gdy wstawała, nie przytrzymywał jej. Usiadła na fotelu i zajęła się książką, co jakiś czas unosząc wzrok i wpatrując się w mężczyznę. On nie odrywał wzroku od kartek, ale gdy tylko na niego patrzyła, czaił się na jego ustach złośliwy uśmieszek, tak jakby wiedział, że mu się przygląda. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej myśli zamknął książkę, spojrzał w jej oczy i powiedział:

- Skończyłaś się już przyglądać, czy może jeszcze chcesz trochę popodziwiać?

Hermiona spłoniła się i schyliła głowę, pragnąc zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie wiedziała kiedy wstał i był przy niej, ale złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała na niego.

- Panno Granger, co wprowadza panią w taką konsternację? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a ona uciekła wzrokiem.

Ukucnął naprzeciwko niej, tak, że znajdował się na wysokości jej oczu.

- Hermiono, nie musisz się wstydzić, ja naprawdę nie gryzę.

Na to stwierdzenie się roześmiała, a jego kąciki powędrowały lekko w górę. Udało mu się rozładować sytuację. Wstał i wyszedł. Przechodząc przez sypialnię, spojrzał na zegar. Dochodziła pierwsza. Zdziwił się, że jest tak późno. Po paru chwilach wrócił do biblioteki i dostrzegł, że kobieta po prostu usnęła na fotelu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przykrył ją kocem. Sam natomiast udał się do sypialni. Obudził go krzyk. A potem coś ciepłego i drżącego przytulało się do jego boku. Objął ją delikatnie i przygarnął bliżej siebie.

- Dlaczego co noc krzyczysz? – wiedział, że to głupie pytanie, mogła go zbyć prostą odpowiedzią, miał jednak nadzieję, że wyciągnie od niej, co jej się tak naprawdę śni.

W ciemności nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy, ale czuł, że jej głowa się poruszyła, tak jakby chciała na niego spojrzeć, potem znowu przemieściła się na poprzednie miejsce i tak cicho, że musiał wytężać słuch, by ją usłyszeć, odpowiedziała:

- Rodzice, a dokładniej ich ciała.

Cisza jaka zaległa po drugiej stronie nie mówiła mu nic, ale łzy które moczyły jego tors i lekkie drżenie, spowodowało, że domyślił się, że płakała. Nie wiedział co ma robić w takiej sytuacji, w końcu położył rękę na jej plecach i zaczął przesuwać ją w górę i w dół w mglistym wspomnieniu, że ktoś kiedyś chyba go tak pocieszał, było to jednak tak dawno, że nie był pewien, czy mu się to nie wydawało. Jednak kobiecie leżącej obok, dawało to ukojenie. Po jakimś czasie, przywołała chusteczkę do nosa, wysmarkała go, odesłała ją w niebyt i ułożyła się na nim wygodniej. Przez cały ten czas nie zaprzestawał czynności, aż w końcu usłyszał spokojny oddech, świadczący o tym, że usnęła. On jednak nie zmrużył oka. Wiedział, że nie powinien był jej wtedy całować, wiedział, że wykorzystał sytuację, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego ślizgońska część często zwyciężała w takich momentach i tym razem w żadnym wypadku tego nie żałował. A potem stwierdził, że ma w nosie konsekwencje. Ta dziewczyna pociągała go od jakiegoś czasu, a to wszystko było winą Albusa. Tak. Zdecydowanie można to zwalić na niego. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i z pewną ulgą, może uda się złagodzić piekło, które na pewno Minerwa mu urządzi i przekierować je na dyrektora. Spojrzał na Gryfonkę. Księżyc wpadł przez ciężkie zasłony, oświetlając jej twarz. Wyglądała na dosyć spokojną. Wygładziły się wszystkie rysy jej twarzy, a po smutku nie został nawet ślad. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że się nawet uśmiecha. Stwierdził jednak, że nie należy do tych kretynów, którzy przez całą noc potrafią gapić się na kobietę. Machnął ręką, a zasłona bezszelestnie przesunęła się, pogrążając pomieszczenie w mroku. On natomiast udał się do krainy Morfeusza.

Rano obudziła się pierwsza. W sypialni wciąż było ciemno. Gdy poczuła, że leży na czymś twardym, ciepłym i jednocześnie tak wygodnym, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Dziwnym trafem nie czuła się smutna, czy przerażona, a jedynie wypoczęta i bezpieczna. Nagle wspomnienia wróciły, a ona uświadomiła sobie nie tylko gdzie jest, ale na czym, a właściwie na kim leży. To spowodowało głębokie rumieńce, pogłębiające się z każdą chwilą, gdy dochodziło do niej, co właściwie przed chwilą myślała.

Severus nie spał już od jakiegoś czasu i z rozbawieniem obserwował gonitwę myśli, wyraźną na jej twarzy, by następnie nie tylko widzieć, ale również odczuwać zmianę temperatury na jej policzkach.

- Dzień dobry. – ze złośliwym uśmiechem przerwał jej rozmyślania, a ona była świadoma, tego, że patrzył na nią od jakiegoś czasu. Wyraz twarzy mówił sam za siebie.

Delikatnie wyplątała się z jego ramion i już miała wstawać, gdy niespodziewanie przyciągnął ją z powrotem.

- Panno Granger, chyba nie zamierza pani wstać tak po prostu, bez żadnego podziękowania. Popatrzyła na niego w osłupieniu. A on, podciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.


End file.
